


Supernatural National Anthems

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canada, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had extra time so wrote parodies of the Canadian national anthem the American national anthem and the British anthem based around heaven earth and hell with supernatural characters so you know read it if you have nothing better to do : )





	Supernatural National Anthems

O Gabriel  
Our short and tricky man  
True sabriel love in all thy fans command  
With golden wings we see thee rise  
The true hero flying free

From hell and back  
O castiel we bring you back for dean

Chuck keep the ships undisturbed by luci  
O lucifer we are glad you are free 

O metatron we all want you to leave

 

Oh say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we killed  
in the hunters last haunting  
Whose long hair and sad eyes  
Through the last deadly fight  
Over the brother we watched sam so  
violently bleeding.  
And the monitors glare beeps sounding in air  
Gave proof through the night that our sam was still there.  
Oh say does that moose puppy's life stay  
Over the land of the hunt and home of hunters

On the ground barely seen through the dark of the night  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes  
What is that which the wheels over the long lasting road  
As it fitfully goes half needed half wanted  
Now it catches the gleam of the mornings first beam  
In full glory reflected now shines in the street  
''Tis the car named baby oh long may it drive  
Over the land of the hunt and home of hunters

And where is that man who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battles pestilence  
A boy and a brother should leave us once more  
Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps pollution  
No winchester could save the demon or dean  
From the terror of hell or the gloom of the grave  
And the one righteous man in triumph he waves  
Over the land of the hunt and home of hunters

Oh thus be it ever when demons shall stand  
Between their loved home and the hunts desolation  
Blest with Sammy and dean may the monster infested land  
Praise the hunters that hath made and preserved us as fans  
Then conquer we must when our ship is just  
And this be our Motto in chuck is our trust  
And the hunt never ended their triumph shall stay  
Over the land of the hunt and home of hunters

 

Chuck save our hellish king  
Long live our demon king  
Chuck save the king  
Send him hunters  
Moose and squirrel  
Long to reign over us  
Chuck save the king 

O lord crowley arise  
Scatter their armies  
And make them fall  
Confuse them with knavish tricks  
Kill all their politics  
Oh him our hopes we fix  
Chuck save the king

Not in this land alone  
But be chuck's minions known  
From mike and Luce  
We make the angels see  
That hell has brothers be  
And form one army  
The wide world over

From every latent foe  
From the hunters blow  
Chuck save the king  
Over his long rule extend  
For Hell's sake sacrifice  
Our demon king is dead  
Chuck save the king 

The easiest ship to soar  
On his way of finding lore  
Long may they sail  
May he defend the boys  
And ever give a kiss  
To deal away soul and life  
Chuck save the king


End file.
